


The Problem of Incorruptibility

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Carla exchange favors.  And then there's a morning after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem of Incorruptibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ever-so-dreamy, and filling the prompt "Rivals to Lovers" on Trope Bingo

The tape slithered across the table like a seductive wraith of cigarette smoke. Across from him she sits, smooth and carelessly demure under business casual. She was sleek as she ever was, in a bikini or in a suit, or perfectly nude and gilt in sweat.

She smiles at him as the folder spins, manila-colored, across the expense between them. Sam remembers the way her elegant fingers circled the rim of his hip and swallows hard to hide his guilt. He knows what it feels like to pin her to a wall and bite the white lines of her throat, slicking his tongue against the purple tendril of her throbbing veins. He’s felt the texture of her skin sliding beneath his fingertips, and knows the powdered smooth warmth of her inner thigh. The shade of lace tucked between her legs is five shades lighter than the hair hidden beneath it. His fingers remember the warmth there, even as his mind denies their impact upon his form. 

His tongue remembers the sharp salty shock of her lips, the rough but slippery surface of her tongue. She’s tricky as can be when she’s horny; that tongue goes everywhere a tongue ought to, and even more to places Sam didn’t think a woman would dare touch a man, places he’d never dared ask a woman to touch him.

His belly remembers the pressure of her slim one against his, the doll-waif weight a contrast to stronger muscles anchoring him to her body, to her breast. She had been a swimming champion back home, according to Mike’s intel – in her past life, when she was a sweet, all-American girl who no bigger ambitions than trying to get Bobby Sampson to ask her to the formal.

Well, her ambitions are bigger and grander than that little girl had ever imagined; now she holds power in her silky hand; now she can control Mike’s life with a wave of her manicured fingertips. Sam wouldn’t let her get away with that; no matter how much power The Machine held, he couldn’t let Mikey go down like that.

So he traded her - his dick for her secrets. 

His dick remembers how responsive she is, when the chips are down. How wet she is when she’s caught up in the moment, how heedless she can be when her clit’s in control. She becomes biddable and flexible; her spine seems to melt into his grip and it seems to mold her form to his. 

She’s a good lay.

“You’ll find all of the files in order,” she says. “Everything should be there – every last word in the dossier I pulled together on your friend….”

She’s also a total psychopath.

“…You’ll have to keep waiting to see what my little file reveals…”

He’s done all of this for the information. 

“Thank you for last night, Sam.” A kiss, pressed right to his ear like the muzzle of a forty-five, and it echoes through his mind like a bullet. “You were so…sweet. Almost innocent.” 

Driving back home, her words tumble through his mind. That’s the problem with incorruptibility; it ruins all of your fun.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Burn Notice** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
